Cas’ Sister
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: Cas has a sister called Kate. Sam and Cas being the father figures leaves Dean to be the fun uncle. How will an angel still be a angel when around all the humans? Will she just be an hunter? -WARNING- DESTIEL, SWEARING, AND DISCIPLINE.
1. Greetings Humans

Cas has a younger sister named Kate Chuck was gone after he created her so Cas decided he should be her angelic spirit. When Dean, Sam, and Cas became good friends Cas introduced them to his younger sibling.

_Kate this is Dean and Sam! _Cas was more than excited to show his new human friends his younger sister.

Kate was hiding behind Cas' leg because she was only 1,000 years old which was 5 in human years.

_Hey, _Sam was confused as why an angel would want to hide from a powerless human like him.

_Dean and Sam this is Kate she is only 5_, Cas was still very excited.

_Hey there Kate! _Dean was confused as why Kate had ginger hair while Cas had brown hair though they both had blue eyes.

_Hello Sam and Dean, _Kate peeked to see the tall boys from behind Castiels legs.

_I'm sorry she has never seen a human before, _Cas knew his sister would be very timid when meeting her first human

Kate started speaking Enochian so Castiel had to tell her to stop.

_Kate they don't understand enochian you have to speak English! _Castiel was a little annoyed but, they had always spoke Enochian so he understood.

_I am sorry! _Kate was very embarrassed that she had messed up in front of the very cute boys.

_Hey, it's alright! _Dean remembered Sam when he was this young.

_Yeah! We mess up all the time too! _Sam was trying to comfort her when he bent down to her level and came towards her but, she declined.

Then when Sam was about to get up Kate ran into his arms.

_Oh okay we're doing that! _Sam was very happy with the innocence of this angel child that was holding him tightly.

Cas then looked at Dean and shrugged.


	2. I am an angel of the lord!

After about a year Kate opens up a bit and they found the bunker. She is still 5 because every 200 years she turns another human year older.

-WARNING- Swearing and Discipline

_I am an angel of the lord! _Kate was squeaking in the mirror as she let her small wings come out Dean came in laughing.

_You will never be like a big angel sounding like that! _Dean said mockingly.

_What should I do then? _Kate's voice is very small and squeaky.

_Here go like this, _Dean roared like a lion very deep and scary.

When Kate heard this she was overwhelmed and tears filled her eyes. Then she tried to push them down but when one came out she whined.

_I'm sorry Kate! _Dean was sorry for scaring her but, knew she'd be fine, _I didn't mean to scare you like that!_

Hearing a roar and a whine Cas came into the bathroom to see Kate crying and Dean hugging her.

_What did you do Dean? _Castiel was very angry that his friend made his sister cry.

_I was showing how to be scary. _Dean then realized he was teachings five year old angel to be scary when he realized his flaw.

_Come here Kate! _Cas said crouching to her level as she wiped her tears Cas told her something she would always remember, _You can't cry for everything because you have to be strong!_

_I need to be tough like you and Dean? _Kate asked knowing she was right.

_Yeah!_ _See you get it! _Cas was being encouraging like Sam was with Kate.

Sam then came in to announce he made a dinner for everyone.

_Hey, dinner is ready! _Sam looked at Kate then at Dean and Cas.

_Okay! _Kate said this running to the table in the library.

As everyone ate the steak and broccoli Kate decided she wanted Mac and Cheese. So she went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot and the box of Mac and Cheese. Then Sam walked in.

_What are you making Kate? _Sam wanted her to be healthy but, couldn't always do it.

_Mac and Cheese! _Kate was very happy because she was going to eat the cheesiest food she knew!

_Can you eat what I made and eat this for lunch tomorrow? _Sam was proud of what he made and didn't want it to go to waste.

_Hell no! _Kate then covered her mouth knowing she shouldn't have said that.

_What did you just say Kate? _Cas asked, Cas and Dean walked in a minute after Sam had.

When Kate started to speak Enochian Cas got very mad because he said she shouldn't speak that when Sam and Dean was around.

_Kate! _Cas said very sternly.

_What? _Kate asked innocently.

Dean then left feeling he was invading. Sam and Cas really disciplined her while Dean was more like the fun uncle.

_Kate why did you say the bad word? _Sam asked

_Maybe you heard a bad word but, I said uh Heaven no! _Kate had said this knowing that was nowhere near what she had said.

_Of course you did! _Sam said sassily.

_Fine I said it, _Kate paused _What are you going to do about it? _

_Remember what we did in heaven? _Cas asked.

_No, _Kate said this knowing that all of her big brothers and sisters would just make her sit in time-out when she tried to get in on the violent things they were planning to do to Hell or when she was being bad.

Sam looked at Cas not knowing what they did. They always just talked to her when she was being bad.

_She would go and sit in a chair, _Cas didn't know what the humans called it.

_So, time-out? _Dean did this to him as well when he was bad.

_Yes, _Cas' voice got deep.

Then Kate looked at Cas and Sam and ran towards the door of the bunker to escape her fate. While Dean grabbed her and held her tight she was kicking.

_Kate! _Sam and Cas said at the same time sounding almost planned.

When Kate stopped fighting Dean let go and Kate looked down. Dean backed away from the door and towards Cas and Sam. Kate saw this as an opportunity to run out the door when she saw Dean locked it.

Kate basically mimicked Dean's roar from a year ago and her wings came out.

_Woah! _All of the boys were amazed by the young angel's sudden change in energy.

Sam and Cas grabbed her and put her in the library chair. Once the wings came back in she looked at the boys.

_Oops! _Kate giggled.

_Your wings are fantastic but, you still shouldn't have ran or said the bad word! _Cas said deeply.

_Every time Dean says it how come he doesn't get a time-out? _Kate asked curiously.

_Because I sure as hell am not sitting in a chair for 5 minutes because I said some "bad" word! _Dean said this accidentally out loud.

_Yeah Dean go sit in the chair for saying that! _Cas said in the same stern voice.

_Yeah go Dean! _Sam laughed at the thought of this.

When Kate looked at him to see if he followed directions Dean knew what he had to do. So Dean sat with her on opposite sides of the table.

Sam sat there laughing at his big brother.

_Stop it Sam or you're next! _Cas said this defending Dean.

_Kiss Dean already Castiel! _Kate said this knowing they both had a crush on each other but wouldn't admit it.

Sam knew he thought this as well but, kept quiet.

_Alright time get ready for bed. _Sam wanted to ignore the subject.

When Dean started to get up Sam said, _You still have one minute!_

_What! _Dean yelled making Kate laugh.


	3. Hello Jack!

Once Jack Kline comes around a few years later Kate is not the only baby angel to the bunker.

_Hello! _Once Jack came around Kate was not happy!

_Say hello to Jack, Kate! _Cas wanted her to like the new member of the hunter family.

_Hello Kate, my name is Jack! I think we can be good friends! _Jack was excited he wasn't the only small angel, even though he grew to a large human he still was a baby angel like Kate.

Kate crinkled her small nose because she did not like him being here.

_Come on Kate be polite! _Sam wanted her to end up polite and healthy which he was going to do the same with Jack.

_No! _Kate would not cooperate with such people!

_I am sorry, did I do something wrong? _Jack didn't know much about the world but, he did know she did not like him.

_No she is just being stubborn,_ Dean said knowing he didn't like Lucifer's son himself.

Kate had noticed Dean didn't like Jack either so she went over to him and held his hand. She had never held anyone but, Castiel's hand so Dean felt anxious.

_Hello Jack, _Kate said nicely, _See Dean I'm not stubborn! _

Cas and Sam wondered why she all of a sudden wanted Dean's approval. Honestly Kate always had a crush on Dean ever since the first time she saw him. She tried acting like him because she wanted him to think they liked the same things.

_Hello Kate! _Jack waved.

Kate then walked towards Jack, but stopped and looked at Dean for approval. Once Dean shook his head Kate grabbed Jack's hand and took him towards the bunker they had been standing out of. They then got into the bunker and left the boys outside to talk.

_Why did Kate just want your approval to talk to Jack? _Sam asked.

_I don't know! _Dean wanted to know himself.

They all went in the bunker to see Jack tied to one of the Library chair and him with cuts in his shirt. Once they saw the knife in Kate's hand they all ran and grabbed her and the knife.

_What we were just playing! _Kate said innocently.

_Yes it was fun! _Jack said enthusiastically.

_CASSIEL KATE SHURLEY (Cassiel because Cas named her and Shurley because that's Chuck's last name), _Cas yelled her whole name then calmed down_, If you keep doing things like this Dean will be very disappointed! _Even though she just seemed to have an interest in Dean and what he wants Cas thought he should say this.

_Yes I will, _Dean decided to play along with Cas' statement.

_Oh, I thought you didn't like him! _Kate said confused.

_Wha-, _Dean was confused on how she knew, _Where did you get that from? _

_I'm sorry! _Kate started to gather tears in her eyes but remembered that she needed to be strong like Dean. So she got it together and untied Jack.

_Please apologize to Jack! _Sam was furious.

_Jack I thought we were having fun but this was not how humans are supposed to have fun. _Kate did not want to say the apology so she decided this would do.

_Oh, it's okay! _Jack was still happy.

Kate wanted to smack that smirk off of his face so she flew down to Sam and Dean's frienemy (friend/enemy) Crowley.

_Hello young angel! _Crowley said bored.

_Hello uncle Crowley! _Kate and him were best friends but the boys didn't need to know that!

_I have a new brother and he is very stupid! _Kate didn't know everyone was on the hunt for Jack or she would have kept quiet.

_Who is it? _Crowley knew it was Jack but, he wanted to make sure.

_His name is Jack! _Kate was excited to tell her Uncle Crowley about how much of an Ass he was!

_Really? Tell me more! _Crowley wanted to learn about his prey before capturing it.

_He is a huge ass! He is always smiling and doesn't know anything! _Kate knew Crowley didn't care about her foul language.

Wonderfully when she said _he is a huge ass_ all of the boys showed up to take her home.

_KATE! _All of the boys were furious she flew to hell and told Crowley about the one person he wanted also she was saying terrible things about Jack.

_Cassiel come here this instant! _Castiel has never said her name in front of any of the boys other than earlier today and now.

Kate hid behind Crowley.

_Really Crowley?_ Dean didn't care about her language but that she was friends with his enemy!

_I'm sorry Dean! _Kate came from behind Crowley's legs and ran to hug Dean.

Dean pushed her away and grabbed her by her trench coat Cas bought her when he got his.

_Let's go home Cas! _Dean was ready to yell at her!

Once they got home Kate looked around to see Jack went to his room to sleep.

_Kate why did you go to Crowley? _Dean asked really wanting to know.

_Because he listens to me! _Kate knew this was true.

_He just wants to use you! _Dean thought this was true. He then saw a tear roll down her face and she quickly wiped it because she wants him to think she was strong like him.

He dropped her from his hold on the coat and she curled into a ball and sobbed. Cas grabbed her by her arms and carried her to her room.

He put her on her bed. _Please don't go there again because you scared me. _Cas hadn't seen Jack in the door frame looking at this event.

When Kate saw Jack she turned so he wouldn't see her cry. He saw anyhow.

He walked in and pushed Cas aside and hugged Kate. Cas saw this and he walked out of the room. Jack held her until her loud sobs turned into a soft cry.

_I am sorry for being angry at you Jack, _Kate was actually very sorry once she realized she had a crush on him instead of Dean now.

_Kate why didn't you like me? _Jack didn't know this was the wrong question to ask.

_Well, because you took my place at being the youngest child. _Kate didn't like to talk to a stranger she just met about her feelings.

_I will try not to take your spot! _Jack was still very cheerful and realized his heart beater faster and his palms got sweaty.


	4. I don’t like rules!

Soon the police saw Kate wasn't in school and the took action.

_You can't have kids that don't go to school! _The police sounded very angry.

_Excuse me sir, why are you so mean? Jack asked._

_He is an asshole Jack! _Kate said like it was obvious.

_Ohhh! _Jack knew he wasn't supposed to say things like asshole so he just listened to Kate say these things.

_Kate! _Sam grabbed her and sat her on the library chair again.

_Okay we will enroll her! _Dean said knowing he should but, he didn't want to let her go.

_Boo!!! _Kate was walking around the bunker even though she was on a time-out.

_Kate go sit down! _Sam yelled grabbing her again.

_Maybe she should go and learn some discipline, _Sam whispered to Dean.

_I'm an angel I heard that! _Kate yelled going away from her chair again.

Soon Castiel came back from a hunt and heard the commotion and grabbed her and put her on the chair and flashed his blue angel eyes at her.

_Okay Cas! _Kate was afraid if this side of Cas.

Tears formed in her eyes because of how afraid she was and she tried to push them down but, when a Jack saw this he hugged her and the tears fell. How did he not know when he hugged her it made it worse?

_Stop it Jack! _Kate pushed Jack away and wiped her tears. She then left her chair again and walked to the bunker door to see it was locked.

_What are you doing Kate? _Cas asked flashing his eyes again.

_Leaving, what the hell did you think I was doing? _Kate got sassy. She didn't care about his eyes or anything! She didn't want Jack to see her cry anymore because she liked him so she used her powers and busted the door open and walked out.


	5. I fancy Jack!

Once they found Kate they had calmed down and this is the day they found her and took her back to the bunker.

_Kate why did you leave the bunker you scared the hell out of us! _Dean was very upset that she left because he loved her.

_Yeah you could have gotten seriously injured! _Sam was furious as well.

_Remember when you went to hell and I told you you scared us so bad and we don't want you to do it again? _Cas asked hoping she remembered.

_Yes. _Kate was sitting on her bed angry at herself for leaving as well.

_Why would you leave? _Sam asked.

_It was because she didn't want to be in trouble! _Dean didn't want to see her hurt, she was like a baby sister to him.

_Now your in more trouble! _Sam also saw her as a baby sister so he was furious.

_No, _Kate took a long pause, _I don't want to talk about it._

_Well your ass better talk about it_! Dean's angry voice got more intense and it seemed like smoke really was coming out of his ears.

All of the commotion drew Jack towards the chaos not knowing she was in trouble again. When Kate saw this she stood up from the bed and looked at Dean in his eyes and turned her head like a dog begging for food.

_What? _Dean's voice calmed to a little yell.

At this time she looked at all of them and spreaded her wings and kneed all of the boys and walked out. Lucky for Cas he was an angel and could not feel this and grabbed her but, she just let him.

_I am sorry Castiel, _Kate was watching Jack watch her, all of the boys were watching her next move, _I love you._

When Cas put her down she just turned and say on the bed again. Honestly she was tired off fighting them. She loved all of them and couldn't bare to watch them in pain when she disappeared.

-After 2 weeks-

Every time either Jack or Kate saw each other their heart beats rose and their palms became very sweaty. Soon Kate wanted to know what was wrong with her or Jack.

_Cas? _Kate was going to ask in front of everyone during dinner.

_Yes Kate? _Cas wanted to know why his name was a question.

_What does it mean when your heart beats like super duper fast and your hands get really sweaty when seeing someone? _Kate tilted her head.

_Yes this also happens to me. _Jack was curious as well.

Sam and Dean giggled at the thought of them liking each other.

_I don't know Kate. _Cas really didn't know because this happened when he saw Dean.

_So, _Sam took a bite of his chicken, _who do you fancy?_

_What do you mean Sammy? _Kate heard Dean call Sam this.

_Who do you see and this happens? _Dean asked with his mouth full.

_Kate! _Jack said in response.

_Hmm Jack. _Kate then realized she said that aloud so she quickly covered her mouth and slowly stood up from the dining table.

Dean and Sam both laughed. They thought they just had a small crush on each other.

_Umm I have to-, _Suddenly she ran to her room and you could hear her scream in her pillow from the dining area.

This caused a giggle from Sam and Dean.

_I don't understand, _Jack was confused.

_You and Kate fancy each other. _Cas said realizing he fancied Dean.


	6. Hunting Pals

After a while they decided they needed to start hunting again and Kate wanted to hunt with Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack.

_We will be back in 5 days Kate! _Sam was always worried when they left her alone but, he needed to save the rest of world as well.

_Good bye Kate! _Jack waved and smiled.

_Why can't I go with you? _Kate always wanted to go.

_You are too young Kate, _Cas couldn't watch if she did get hurt in a hunt.

_Yeah, and we don't need your help it's just a vampire nest. _Dean wanted to get his pie from over there soon.

_Okay, bye! _Kate cooperated.

Luckily today was the day Lucifer got out of the cage.


	7. My Big Brother Lucifer!

Lucifer has gotten out of the cage and is looking for his son and during that he finds his younger sibling Kate when she was down to visit Crowley while the biys were on a hunt.

_Hey Luci! _Kate was excited to see her big brother.

Lucifer has always been fun but, Cas didn't like him so they didn't hang out much. They both liked each other very much though.

_Hey Cassiel! _Lucifer didn't know she liked Kate now.

_Umm Luci can you call me Kate? _Kate didn't like Cassiel much.

_Yeah, hey have you seen Castiel? _Lucifer knew that Jack was with them.

_The boys are on a hunt! They are going to be mean and kill the vampires! _Kate didn't like any creation being destroyed but, knew it had to be done.

_Did they bring a child?_ Lucifer was leading towards asking where Jack was but, he knew if he was mean or had a yelling tone of any sort she wouldn't answer him.

_You mean Jack? _Kate's cheeks got red when she thought of him.

_Yeah! Where is he? _Lucifer wanted to see his son badly.

_With Sam, Dean, and Cas! _Kate said cheerfully.

_Yeah, where are they? _Lucifer was getting a little annoyed.

_Did you know Jack is very cute? He is ver powerful as well! _Kate was avoiding the question she didn't know.

_Cassiel? _Lucifer wanted her to answer really bad and he was getting mad.

_Samael? _Kate wanted him to feel like she did when he said her name.

_It's Lucifer! _Lucifer was getting very angry and lost his temper.

This made tears fill Kate's eyes because she didn't like Luci yelling at her.

_I'm sorry Kate I just really want to know where Jack is! _Lucifer's voice got very calm now.

_I don't know Luci, I'm sorry! _She started to cry.

_Oh, okay well will he come back soon? _Lucifer wanted him but, he could wait a little while longer.

_Yes Luci! He is coming back in 3 days! _Kate got a little more control and stopped crying.

_Alright where will they be? _Lucifer wanted to know everything about his son.

_Sammy said not to tell anyone Luci I'm sorry but, I'll get in trouble! _Kate didn't want to hear them yell at her anymore.

_Tell me you little selfish bitch! _Lucifer had become like his normal self.

_I'm sorry Luci! _Kate started to cry and flew back to the bunker.

_Well that went well. _Crowley watched the whole thing.

_Shut up dog! _Lucifer didn't want to hear this from Crowley.


	8. Hello Mary Winchester

Soon Mary came along and this is Mary and the gang's meeting.

_Hello Sam and Dean, _Mary almost broke down at seeing her grown boys.

_Mom? _The brothers broke down as they saw their now alive mother.

_Who is this? _Mary asked looking at Cas.

_Hello I am Castiel. _Cas has been excited to meet their mother.

_And who are you? _Mary asked looking at Kate.

_I am an angel of the lord roar! _She had even said roar.

_Are you really? _Mary giggled thinking she really wasn't.

_Are you Sam and Dean's mother? _Kate asked.

_Yes I am! _Mary was happy to see her boys again.

_Well Dean says a lot of bad words! _Kate was happy to tell on Dean.

_Does he really? _Mary loved seeing a little child again.

_He sure does right Sam? _Kate looked at Sam wanting him to play along.

_Uh, yeah. _Sam was still amazed at the sudden appearance of his mother.

_Well, what do you think I should do Ms. Angel of the lord? _Mary was happy to play along with the 5 year old.

_Ok I think we should let them get aquatinted while we go get some dinner ready okay Kate? _Cas grabbed her hand and walked her to the kitchen to make burgers and pie.

_Cas do I have a mother like Sam and Dean? _Kate never heard of her mother so she assumed she hadn't had one.

_Uh, no Dad had always been enough for all of us so he didn't need a special friend_, Cas wanted to know if they had a mother himself.

_Sam and Dean are special aren't they? _Kate like all of the angels had all the special events of the world engraved in her mind.

_Of course, everyone is vey special! _Cas didn't want Kate to get involved in angel politics quite yet so he didn't tell her.

_I know but, I have a feeling they are very special to our brothers Mikey and Luci! _Kate called her brothers and sisters, that she liked by the nicknames she decided would be good and everyone was okay with that.

_Well yes they are, _Cas didn't know if he should tell her their fates.

_They can change their fates right Cas? _Kate knew now she was old enough to remember what Chuck wanted them to know.

_Of course Kate, _Cas gave a smile at her when she wasn't looking because he was so proud of her.

_Does Sam and Dean's mom speak Enochian? _Kate hadn't spoke her home language in a long time.

_I'm sorry Kate but, you can only speak that with our brothers and sisters, _Cas felt bad she had to change her language all together and move to Earth.

_Oh, that's alright I love Sam, Dean, and Jack anyhow. _Kate really liked her new family.

_What is Sam and Dean's mom's name? _Kate said after the pie came out of the oven a hour later.

_You can call me Mary, _Mary had been standing outside the doorframe when she heard the timer go off.

_Are you like Mary from the Bible? _Kate had heard every single Bible story from Michael about one million times.

_I guess so! _Mary had never thought about that.

Cas has finished the burgers and pie so he set it down on the dining table. Soon everyone dug in.

_Could you eat that any faster? _Sam asked Dean.

Mary and Kate giggled.

_It's delicious! _Dean said stuffing his face with pie and burgers.

_Where is Jack? _Kate hadn't seen him since the hunt.

_Uh, _The boys looked at each other seeing if each other knew.

_Did Luci take him? Luci wanted to know where Jack was! _Kate didn't know that Jack was her nephew or she would most certainly not have a crush on him anymore!

_Is Lucifer out of his cage? _Cas hadn't known this information or he would feel less relaxed.

_Yeah because if he is we need to send his ass back down to prison! _Dean didn't want to hear such nonsense.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean my brother but, a girl I met named Lucy! _Kate didn't want her brother to be in trouble or him to go back to the cage it was like a permanent time-out!

_Kate, did you go to see Crowley while we were gone and bumped into our brother? _Cas said calmly.

_Will you not send him to the cage if I said he did? _Kate asked afraid for her brother.

_Kate you know he needs to go back! _Sam was trying to be calm but, he was afraid for poor Jack and the other humans.

Kate looked at Mary to see her eyes telling her she needed to tell the truth. She still had the mother eyes even though she had died.

_I'm sorry Cas, I saw him and he asked where you guys were, _Kate tried to keep from crying but, she couldn't help but let a tear fall, _I told him you were hunting and Jack was with you and and and it's all my fault that Jack is gone! _Kate had covered her head in her arms.

The boys looked at each other and at Mary. They had all communicated without speaking. Then they looked at Kate.

_Kate you need to tell me we're Jack is, _Cas knew she had a special ability to track Jack because he could track Dean. All because of a crush.

_I can't do that Cas I'm sorry! _What she said was muffled from her mouth being covered by her arms but, Cas understood.

_Of course you can! _Sam had knew she needed this encouragement when he wa small.

_Yeah, your little ass needs to find his! _Dean was trying to be nice at least.

_Sweetie, _Mary grabbed her and put her on her lap, _Your little angel mind can do anything! You are so smart!_

Kate then looked up from her home in her jeans and looked at everyone. She closed her eyes and one minute later Jack popped up in the bunker.

_Hello friends! _Jack hadn't known what was going on but, didn't care.

_How the hell did you find him? _Dean asked amused.

_My abilities couldn't bring someone here like that without knowing anything, _Cas was looking at Dean still for some reason grabbing Sam's pie and stuffing his mouth.

_What Cas? It's good! _Dean had seen Cas's confused face.

_I know you were with Luci, Jack! _Kate was furious at herself but, was taking it out on Jack.

_You mean my father? _Jack was confused with the anger and confusion in the room.

_Yes your father, you should hang out with him! He is the literal Devil! _Kate didn't want to call her brother that but, it had just came out.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you guys, _Jack didn't know why Kate was so mad at him when he had done nothing wrong.

Jack looked at Mary with confusion and fascination.

_Hi Jack, I am Mary! _Mary was confused that there were angels because she hadn't heard of those when she was on Earth.

_Hello Mary, _Jack was upset that Kate was mad at him.


	9. Jack and Kate

_Tell us everything that happened Jack, _Sam wanted to be calm but knew they had to bring him back to the cage.

_Lucifer told me he was my father and we could go to planets like Star Wars! _Jack loves Star Wars.

While they were interrogating Jack they hadn't realized Kate was crying and running to her room. Mary had though she had eyes in the back of her head.

_Umm guys do you want me to go get Kate? _Mary asked.

_What do you mean she is right he-, _Once Dean turned around to where she was standing he didn't see her.

_Where did she go? _Sam didn't see her leave from the group.

_I am sorry that you got sucked into being apart of this she is only one thous- I mean five years old, _Cas felt bad anybody other than him had to deal with the young, emotional, small, and insane child.

_Oh it's alright I miss small children, _Mary said looking at Sam and Dean.

_I'll take care of this, _Castiel didn't want them to worry.

_Uh, okay, _Sam and Dean looked back at Jack.

Mary also soon looked back at Jack.

Castiel as he was coming closer to her room he heard silence which was weird because she is not a very silent crier.

_Kate are you alright? _Cas walked into her room.

_Yes Castiel, _She turned very quickly when he came in and her voice was very shaky.

_Are you sure? _Cas sat in the bed next to her.

_Please go back to Jack, _Now only _Jack _was shaky.

_Kate if you tell me what's wrong then I'll train you for a hunt, _He wasn't going to take her in one but just train her.

_I am fine Cas, _Kate didn't want to cry about Jack and her not being able to date.

_Kate I can't help you if, _Cas was cut off by Kate.

_I don't need your help Cas I am fine! _Kate didn't want to talk to her big brother anymore.

_Well just know you can come talk to me if you need to, _Cas didn't want her to think she couldn't talk to him.

Cas left and saw that Jack was tired and he needed to rest.

_Let's just wait until tomorrow for the interrogation, _Cas told the whole room.

_Yeah okay, _Sam saw the exhaustion in Jack's eyes.

In the middle of night Sam heard clinging in the kitchen. He passed Dean and Cas' room they were both there. He passed Mary's room she was there. He passed by Jack's room he wasn't there. He passed Kate's room she wasn't there. He ran to the kitchen with a gun in his hand.

_Hello Sam, _Jack waved eating the sugary cereal.

_Hey Sammy, _Kate grabbed the box and hid it under the table.

_I saw that you know, _Sam scoffed.

_Saw what Sammy? _Kate thought she'd get away with eating the sugary cereal Sam didn't like them eating.

_You guys are eating the cereal I told you not to eat, _Sam was okay with it as long as they didn't eat all of it all the time.

_No we aren't right Jack? _Kate and Sam looked at Jack.

_I thought you told me lying was wrong, _Jack was confused.

_Dude you suck! _Kate yelled at Jack.

_Kate! _Sam warned.

All this commotion woke everyone up and they all crowded in the kitchen.

_What the hell is going on in here? _Dean yelled looking at the unmade coffee.

_Yes this has woke Dean up, _Cas was watching Dean sleep.

_Jack did it! _Kate yelled.

_What did I do? _Jack was confused.

_Nothing Jack, _Sam exhaled.

_Let's just go back to bed, _Mary suggested.

_Yes I agree! _Dean yelled grabbing Castiel and bringing him to the room. Mary left as well, disgusted at what was about to happen.

_Let's go to bed Jack and Kate! _Sam looked at them with exhaustion.

_Okay Sam! _Jack walked to his room and shut his door.

_Sammy I don't want to! _Kate whined.

_Come on Kate! _Sam was irritated.

_But I don't sleep! It's so boring all night! _Kate crosses her arms and her bottom lip flew out.

_I'm sorry Kate but everyone else has to sleep, _Sam did feel bad to leave her bored all night. Then it clicked she was a pain in the morning because she was bored all night.

_I know Sammy but, I don't want to be bored! _Kate was bored of thinking.

_I know Kate but, you only have, _Sam looked at the microwave oven to see it was 12:10, _you only have seven hours and 40 minutes left! _

_Fine Sam! _Kate stomped into her room and slammed the door shut.

Sam went back to bed feeling guilty, great!


	10. Cas?

**This is when Jack being born killed all those people including Castiel, Crowley, and thought to be Mary. Sorry I am going back in time a little bit. This is when Sam and Dean told her about the death's of her friends and brother.**

_Umm Kate we need to talk, _Sam's voice was sympathetic.

_Yeah__, Dean seemed very sad._

_What is it? _Kate knew something was wrong when the usually strong boys had red eyes and looked defeated.

_You know Jack, your mate? _Sam asked with a shake in his voice.

_Yes he is funny! _Kate giggled.

_Well that little bit-, _Sam cut Dean off.

_Well when he was born some sacrifices had to be made. _Sam's eyes were swimming.

_What kind of sacrifices? _Kate seemed to understand something bad happened.

_Well Cas and Crowley died, _Sam told her, _And Lucifer and our Mum had went to another world._

_Oh, _Kate looked at Dean.

_Lucifer ripped her heart out already you know that Sam! _Dean told Sam still looking at Kate's reaction.

Kate as suspected started to cry.

_Dean I am sorry I am trying to be strong for you! _Kate remembered what he said so long ago.

_It's okay Kate, _Dean told her.

Kate ran into Sam's legs and gripped so tight he couldn't move. He crouched down and hugged her.

_You know it's not Jack's fault right Kate? _Sam looked at Dean talking to him too.

_Yes it is! _Kate yelled at Sam.

Jack walked in hearing the chaos. Everyone looked at him and Kate stuck her tongue out at him.

_Did I do something wrong Sam? _Jack asked wondering why everyone seemed so sad.

_No Jack, _Sam still wanted him to feel welcome.

Kate squirmed out of Sam's arms and fell what seemed like a long time. Sam was so tall that she looked back up at him from the ground and he seemed 10 feet tall.

_It's all your fault Jack! _Kate yelled running to her room.

_What is my fault? _Jack cocked his head at Sam.

_Nothing Jack, _Sam sighed.

Jack walked to Kate's room to figure out why she ran from him. They were pretty good mates and he always made her laugh at his confusion about the world.

_Hey Kate what's wrong? _Jack came up to her crying in the corner of the room.

_You killed them! _Kate hated him for killing her brother and trapping her other brother in a different world also for killing Mary and Crowley.

_Who did I kill? _Jack looked at Kate with utter confusion.

Kate smashed a flower vase Cas bought for her when she asked what a flower was. With the noise both boys ran to the door frame to see Kate get up and look at Jack.

_You stupid bitch! _Kate's eyes turned angel blue and her wings popped out.

Jacks eyes turned his yellowish brown colour and he then controlled himself and looked at Kate with his normal excited tone.

_I am sorry Kate! _Jack was mad at himself for killing al those people also.

_It's all your fault! _Kate threw him across the room.

Sam and Dean ran to Kate seeing her anger and grabbed her tight. She squirmed and screamed trying to get lose from their touch. Jack got up and looked at Kate squirming and the brothers trying to get her to calm down. Eventually she did and they let her go.

_I am still pissed at Jack though! _Kate yelled at the brothers looking at Jack with a angry look.

_I know you lost many people Kate, but you don't have the right to start swearing again! _Sam scolded.

_Sorry Sammy! _Kate turned to Sam ashamed.

She of course loved Sam, Dean, and Jack but she couldn't imagine Cas being gone forever! At this thought her eyes teared up and she pushed the tears down when she saw Dean look at her. Jack then left the room and went to his own room.

_Sammy will they ever come back like you guys do? _Kate asked hopefully.

Sam didn't know what to say should he crush her or give her some hope? Dean decided for him.

_Yeah, Cas is coming back, _Dean looked at Sam and back at Kate.

_Really! When? _Kate asked excited.

_He will only come back if you're good! And he will come back very soon if you're extra good! _Dean knew Sam was having a hard time and he didn't want Kate to make it any harder.

_Is that true Sammy? _Kate looked at Sam with a glow in her eyes.

_Uh, yeah Kate he will! _Sam was on board knowing she would try to be good at least.

_You're lying! _Kate yelled she felt the energy coming from them.

_No they aren't, _Jack walked up to Kate and grabbed her hand.

_Really Jack? _Kate accepted the hand.

_Yes he told me, _Jack looked at Sam and Dean.

_I'll go draw him a picture! _Kate ran to grab the supplies and started to draw in the kitchen.

_Don't you think lying is wrong Jack? _Sam asked.

_I know but, I love her and want her to be happy! _Jack smiles going to help Kate draw pictures for Cas.


	11. Jack brought him back!

supernaturlgurl669:** _more plees_**

_Super.lock.ifer: Your wish is my command!_

**When Cas came back from the empty after annoying the cosmic being so much they let him out.**

_Cas is that really you? _Dean asked seeing him at the pay phone and running to hug him.

_No you're- you're dead! _Sam stuttered.

_I annoyed a cosmic being so much he sent me back, _Cas said accepting the hug from Dean.

_Welcome home pal! _Dean told the angel.

_Yeah welcome home! _Sam was surprised but hugged him as well.

-The bunker-

_How'd it go? _Jack asked looking at the next case.

_Well…, _Dean looked at Jack.

_Jack, _Sam looked at Jack impressed.

_What's wrong Sam? _Jack asked worried.

_Hello Jack, _Cas' deep voice boomed.

_Castiel? _Jack looked to make sure he was real and then hugged him.

_Where's Kate? _Cas asked.

_Uh taking a nap, _Jack had convinced her to at least close her eyes.

_She doesn't sleep Jack, _Cas told him.

_I know I told her to close her eyes and think about heaven! _Jack said proudly.

_How did you manage to do that? _Sam asked impressed.

_I have a case! _Jack was excited he could do something without the boys.

_What is it? _Dean asked looking at Cas like they were about to bone.

_Someone e-mailed you about a case where someone saw their dead wife and died also someone saw their dead son and died, I am thinking it's a zombie! _Jack smiled proud at what he accomplished.

_Let's check it out, _Sam told Jack proudly.

_I'll get Kate and we can go, _Cas wanted to bring her knowing she'd be fine.


	12. Family Therapy pt I

**This is the one where they all go to the shapeshifters family therapy. Except with Cas and Kate.**

_Hello, _the random stranger walking past them said.

_Hey! _Jack stopped to wave and give the greeting back.

_Hey can we see the Doc please? _Sam asked patiently.

_Well you caught us closing up you'll have to come back tomorrow, _The front desk man said

_Did you just recently lose somebody? _The doctor came down the stairs.

_No, _Dean scoffed.

_Yes, my mother! _Jack said sadly.

_Uh, our mother we are a family, _Sam said going along with what was going on.

_I guess we could squeeze you in! _She said very nicely.

When they made it to the room there were two long couches and one small chair. Kate sat at the edge next to Cas who was sitting next to Dean. Sam and Jack were sitting at the separate edges of the other couch.

_So what happened? _The doctor was looking at their emotions and reactions to see how everyone felt about each other.

_Our mom died, _Kate said happy she could lie without getting in trouble.

_Yes, _Cas' deep voice echoed.

_Let's all go around and say our names and a fun fact about ourselves! _The doctor started, _I am Mia and love to help people!_

_My turn, My turn! _Kate yelled, _I am Kate and I'm an angel of the lord!_

Mia looked at the boys.

_It's a stage! _Sam said looking at Kate.

_I am Sam and went to college._

_I am Castiel and like PBJ's._

_I am Jack and like nougat._

_I am Dean and like drinking! _Dean said drinking from his flask.

_Great now I know a little about each of you, _Mia smiled.

_I have observed a little about your reactions and emotions and want you to tell me if I'm incorrect or correct. _Mia started.

_Okay, _Sam wanted to know what this was about first.

_ Let's start with Dean and his relationships, Jack is petrified of Dean? Is this right? _Mia asked Jack.

_No we are golden right Jack? _Dean asked.

_Uh, golden, _Jack stared at the floor.

_Convincing, _Mia said sarcastically, _Dean and Castiel are romantic partners?_

Both of their faces turned as red as a tomato.

_Dean and Sam are actually siblings? _Mia asked.

_Go on, _Dean said knowing she'd been spot on.

_Kate used to have a crush on Dean and now she doesn't, it's just awkward? _Mia asked Kate.

_What? _Dean, Sam, and Cas asked her, her face got red also.

_Now Cas and Sam are raising Kate and Jack right? _Mia asked.

_Correct, _Cas said amazed.

_Kate, Cas, and Jack are all actually family and Sam and Dean are actually family, but you all treat each other like family? _Mia asked knowing this was correct.

_Correct! _Kate yelled.

_We will continue tomorrow when we are open for business hours, okay? _Mia asked.

_Alright! _Kate yelled running out the door to the Impala.


	13. A Little Bit of Dinner

**Tell me what episode of supernatural you want me to do next! Tell me like 13x3 please!**

_It seems there is nothing wrong with Mia maybe it's just a coincidence, _Sam suggested.

_Of course it's her Sammy she's their only connection! _Dean knew something was fishy about the therapist.

_Alright we'll go tomorrow and see if we can find anything behind the scenes, _Sam was sitting in the passengers seat and Dean was driving. He was glad not to be squished in the back with Cas, Jack, and Kate.

_Will I be hunting with you more often? _Kate asked excited she could have just this chance.

_No, not until you're much older, _Cas looked at her with fear she'd get hurt just on this hunt.

_Party pooper! _Kate yelled kicking the passengers seat.

_Hey stop it! _Sam yelled.

_Fine, _Kate crossed her arms.

_I guess we'll just go get some dinner and go to the motel and first thing in the morning start to investigate Mia's office, _Dean told the car.

Dean turned his rock music up telling everybody to shut up.

-Dinner at the diner-

Sam looked at Kate and Jack, _We are going to be respectful and please order something healthy._

_Okay Sam! _Jack started to walk with Dean and Cas to the diner. When Kate started to go Sam had grabbed her by her oversized trench coat.

_Please do this for me Kate! _Sam pleaded.

_Okay Sammy, _Kate wanted to be good for him so he'd buy her a cake there.

Kate and Sam walked side by side. Kate decided to grab his hand. Sam was nervous for this was the first time she held his hand. Sam also smilied happy she liked him. Odd enough her touch felt like he had her power.

_Sammy I am sorry I didn't mean to give you that feeling, _It seemed like Kate had read Sam's mind.

_Oh, it's okay, _Sam noticed how she didn't look at him when she said this.

-In the Diner-

_Hey what would you like to drink? _The sweet waitress asked.

_Water, _Jack and Sam said in sync.

_I guess I'll have a beer, _Dean said.

_I want a carbonated drink, _Cas said.

_Ok! And for you sweetie? _The girl asked.

_Can I have a, _Kate looked at Sam, _Water._

_Of course sweet pea! _She walked away taking note of the drinks.

_Sam, what did you say to her? _Castiel asked him curious why she didn't get the most unhealthy drink on the menu.

_Nothing, _Sam smiled knowing she wanted cake.

_Mmhmm, _Dean knew her eating habits were like his.

_Are y'all ready to order? _The same lady asked kindly.

_Sure! _Jack said confidently, _Can I have a sandwich?_

_Alright how about you? _She asked Dean who was sitting right next to Cas.

_Can I have a burger and chips (fries)? _Dean asked knowing she would say yes.

_How about you sir? _She asked Cas.

_Uh, I don't eat, _Cas then corrected himself, _A burger._

_Sure thing! _She then asked Sam.

_A salad with chicken, _He felt like chicken.

_What about you sweetie? _She asked looking down at Kate.

_Can I have the, _She never ordered healthy things so didn't know what to eat.

_She'll have the chicken tenders, _Sam answered for her.

_Ok! It'll be out in a bit! _She sounded very cheerful.

_Why did you order for me Sam? _Kate asked him sitting next to her.

_I know what you want I guess, _He suggested.

Everyone just was quiet until the food came.

_Thank you, _Sam said for all of them.

Everyone took a bite of their food and a loud _MMM, _came from Dean.

_Thanks for telling us about this place Sam, _Castiel told him enjoying his supper.

_Yes thank you Sam! _Jack was grateful for such a wonderful family.

Everyone looked at Kate she was the only one who hadn't said anything. She hadn't even ate the food.

_Kate, are you ok? _Sam asked her.

_I am fine Sam, _She told him, _I have to go to the bathroom._

_Okay, _Sam excused her.

_Angels don't have to go to the bathroom, _Cas informed the group.

_I know, _Sam told Castiel.

_Well what the hell is she doing than? _Dean asked them.

_Want me to go see? _Jack asked.

_It's the girls bathroom, you can't go in there because you would get screams from the other females, _Cas taught Jack.

After about ten minutes she came out looking very happy.

_What the hell did you do in there? _Dean asked her.

_Nothing Dean! _She giggled.

_She seems, _Cas paused, _High._

_Yes she does, _Jack saw Kate giggling and almost falling.

_Wow! _This was all Sam could say.

They took her out of the diner and threw her into the back of the Impala.


	14. Yes brother

**Hello.**

_-In the Impala-_

_What did you do Kate? _Dean yelled driving the car.

_I didn't do anything Dean, _Kate explained.

_Where did you get the drugs? _Sam asked trying to stay calm.

_I don't have any drugs, _Kate seemed fine now.

Cas put his fingers on her head to see what was going on,

_She isn't lying she didn't have any drugs._

_What the hell was that then? _Dean asked Cas and Kate.

_She saw one of our siblings and they did something to her, _Cas explained.

_What? _Sam asked.

_Which one was it Kate? _Cas asked unable to tell which of his siblings it was.

_You would be mad at me Cas! _She knew it wasn't her fault they came to her but, she knew she wasn't supposed to talk to them like she did.

_No we won't, _Sam insured.

_It was,_ She didn't remember for all of a sudden for some strange reason, _I don't remember._

_What do you mean you were about to tell us then you just forgot suddenly? _Dean asked thinking she chickened out.

Then Michael appeared, _Hello Castiel and Cassiel!_

They came out of the car once they parked at the motel.

_Mikey! _Kate ran and hugged Michael.

_Hello Cassiel, _He hugged her back.

_What are you doing here Michael? _Cas asked.

_Just grabbing my vessel, _He told Cas looking at Dean.

Kate grabbed Michael's hand and smiled. She missed her brother. She missed all of her family.

_I will never say yes Michael, _Dean told him aggressively.

_What about you Sam? Will you say yes to Lucifer? _He looked at Sam.

_Yeah Sammy will you say yes? _Kate didn't know saying yes was a bad thing.

_No! I will never say yes, _He looked at Michael.

_Kate saying yes is bad, _Cas explained.

_Mikey why do you want to do something bad? _Kate asked looking up at her brother.

_It's not bad Cassie, _He tried to tell her.

Kate looked at everyone and let go of her brothers hand. She then moved one and a half meters (5 feet) from Michael and looked at him. Her eyes turned blue.

_Don't do that Cassie! _Michael told her then disappeared.

_What did you do Kate? _Sam asked.

_I scared Mikey! _She said running to Dean and hugging him, _I won't let him hurt you Dean!_

Dean looked at everyone patting her back, _I know Kate._

Kate ran to Sam next and hugged his legs, _I won't let Luci hurt you either Sammy!_

_We know you won't Kate, _Sam smiled.


	15. First Year Anniversary

**This is Dean and Cas' first year anniversary. They decided to tell Kate and Jack about the day they got together.**

Kate and Jack jumped on Dean sleeping in his bed and Cas lying there watching Dean sleep.

_Happy Anniversary! _Kate yelled jumping up and down.

Jack got off the bed and watched Kate jump some more.

_Stop it, _Dean gruffed.

_He is not a morning person, _Cas told Kate and Jack. Cas grabbed Kate and put her on the ground so she would stop jumping.

_Happy Anniversary Dean and Castiel! _Jack smiled.

_Hey, _Sam woke up from all the commotion.

_Who's making coffee? _Dean asked groggily.

_I am, _Jack told him.

_Okay, _Dean got up and got the coffee from the kitchen.

_Happy Anniversary Cas and Dean, _Sam congratulated.

_Thank you, _Cas said for the both of them.

_How did you and Dean get to get her Cas? _Kate asked.

_All right I'll tell you, _Cas said, _It all started when._

June 19 (the day they got together)-

_Good morning Dean, _Cas told Dean.

_Good morning Cas, _Dean looked at him.

_Where is everyone else? _Dean asked Cas knowing he was up.

_Sam brought Kate and Jack to the Grocer's (Grocery store) to show them what healthy foods they should choose, _Cas explained.

_So it's just me and you? _Dean asked.

_Yes, _Castiel was happy to be alone with Dean.

_Dean, _Castiel felt like telling Dean about his crush today.

_Yeah Cas? _Dean looked at Castiel.

_Follow me to the woods, _Cas grabbed Dean's hand and brought him to the woods to see the sun rise.

_The sun rise is incredible, _Dean stares at the sky.

_You remind me of the sunrise, _Cas told him.

_Huh? _Dean looked at Cas.

_You are beautiful, _Cas was still staring at the sky.

_You are too Cas, _Dean grabbed Cas' face to make him look at Dean.

_Yes Dean? _Cas was confused.

_I like you too, _Dean kissed Cas.

_I saw the pizza man do this, _Cas looked at Dean.

_Yeah! _Dean laughed.

_Dean, _Cas looked at Dean still holding on to each other.

_Yeah Cas? _Dean wondered what more could he say to make this moment more perfect.

Cas got down on one knee, _Dean will you be my boyfriend?_

_Of course Cas, but you're only supposed to get on one knee to propose, _Dean explained.

_I am sorry Dean, _Cas looked around.

_We 'ought to head back to the bunker, _Dean told Cas holding his hand.

_Yes Dean, _Cas held his hand tightly happy he did this.

_-Present Day-_

_Wow Cas, your romantic! Kate made kissy faces._

_Yes, Jack looked at Cas, Very romantic._

_I told you going to the Grocer's was a good idea! Sam looked at Kate._

_At least I didn't have to wait forever for everyone to wake up! _Kate complained.

_Dean do you love Castiel? _Jack asked Dean.

_Uhh, _Dean seemed stumped, _Yes I do._

_What about you Castiel? _Jack asked him.

_Yes Jack I love Dean very much! _Cas looked at Dean.

Sam seemed impressed and surprised at the same time, _Who wants to make breakfast? _

_What's for breakfast? _Kate asked.

_Cooked spinach, _Sam smiled.

_That's disgusting! _Kate screamed.

Cas and Dean laughed and held hands.


	16. Family Reunion

**It is Christmas and the angels promised every Christmas they would get together. This includes Chuck and Lucifer.**

_Cas, its almost time for Christmas! _Kate was excited to see her family again.

_Yes, _Cas on the other hand was not.

_What's so important about Christmas? _Sam asked.

_All of our family has a reunion! _Kate explained.

_Is that where you guys go? _Dean asked.

_Cas, since Jack is going can't Sam and Dean go? _Kate asked, _They are our family._

_I suppose, _Cas knew they would make it more bearable, _Do you guys want to come?_

_Oh, please! _Kate pleaded.

_Yeah, _Sam looked at Dean.

_Sure, _Dean didn't like their family but, they were soon going to be his.

**-Christmas Day-**

_WAKE UP EVERYONE! _Kate screamed from the kitchen.

_What? _Sam ran in.

_Are you alright? _Cas appeared.

_Good morning! _Jack called.

_What the hell Kate? _Dean yelled.

_It's time to go visit our family! _Kate announced.

_How long are we staying there exactly? _Sam asked.

_We are staying the night, _Kate explained.

_Great! _Dean grabbed the coffee pot and drank straight from it.

**-One Hour Later-**

_Are we all ready? _Sam looked at everyone wearing nicer than usual clothes.

_Yes Sam, _Castiel told him.

_Let's go Sammy! _Kate grabbed his hand and closed her eyes.

Jack grabbed Cas and Dean's hand and they all went to Heaven.

_Hello, _Michael welcomed.

_Hello, _Raphael welcomed.

_Hello asshats! _Gabriel screamed.

_Ooh look Cas' boyfriend! _Lucifer looked at Dean.

_I am sorry, _Chuck apologized.

_Yeah, _Sam exhaled knowing this would be hard.

_Hey Jack! _Lucifer looked at his son.

_Gabe! _Kate ran and hugged Gabriel.

_Hey Cassie! _Gabriel hugged back.

_Raphael, _Kate crosses her arms at her other brother.

_Cassiel, _Raphael and her had a feud that had been still going on.

_Kate and Raphael please be nice for once! _Chuck complained.

Kate stuck her tounge out at Raphael then Chuck.

_Kate! _Cas scolded.

_What? _Kate turned to see Sam, Dean, and Cas watching her interactions with her brothers and sisters Jack left to meet his family.

_Alright, _Chuck clinged two glasses together, _Time for dinner._

_I thought they didn't eat, _Dean whispered to Sam.

_Yeah me too, _Sam was also confused.

All of the angels looked at them knowing what they said.

_You guys are very stupid! _Kate screamed from right next to Sam.

_Kate! _Sam scolded.

_Just speaking for all of us! _She moaned.

_What are you guys going to eat than? _Sam asked Kate.

_You guys don't understand anything! _Kate yelled at him.

_Amen! _Lucifer yelled from the table.

_Yes, Castiel you should have brought the humans here, _Michael complained.

_Shut up Michael! _Kate yelled at Michael.

_Got em' Cassie! _Lucifer laughed.

_Ugh! _Kate flew back to the bunker.

_Kate? _Chuck went to get Kate.

_What do you want? _Kate screamed from her room. She wiped her tears not wanting Chuck to see her cry.

_Why did you leave? You are always the most excited to see everyone. I mean we practically do it for you! _Chuck walked into her room.

_We can cancel it this year then, _Kate still looked like she was crying.

_Uh, are you alright? _Chuck wasn't used to angels crying because they didn't feel anything.

_Yeah Chuck, _Kate didn't care much about him.

_Well let's just get done with the dinner than, _Chuck suggested.

_I don't want to go, _Kate looked at Chuck.

Team Free Will 2.0 came bursting into the bunker suddenly.

_Kate, are you alright? _Sam asked looking at her.

_Are you okay Kate? _Jack asked.

_Kate it will be okay I hate them too, _Cas admitted.

_You good? _Dean asked.

_I see the comfort team has came! _Chuck looked at her.

_I will be okay, _Kate looked at her family.

_Are you sure? _Dean asked.

_Yeah, _Kate was grateful for her family.

_Let's get back to our family, _Cas suggested.

_They are ass' Cas! _Kate complained.

_KATE! _Sam and Cas scolded.

_I'm sorry Cas! _Kate knew they were thinking the same.

_Let's go, _Cas grabbed her hand.

_Come on Cas, I said I was sorry! _Kate didn't like when he grabbed her hand so tightly.

They all returned to Heaven and everyone was laughing and speaking in Enochian so Sam and Dean didn't understand what was going on.

_Cas please let go! _Kate whined trying to pull away from him.

F

_Thank you to Michael for making the great meal! _Chuck clapped.

_What meal? _Dean asked.

_The one we just had stupid! _Kate told him.

_We don't eat human food, we eat stuff you cannot see, _Cas explained.

_Oh, _Dean licked his lips.

_And hamburgers, _Kate giggled.

_It was Famine's fault Kate, _Cas was annoyed.


	17. My Bloody Valentine

**This is based on My Bloody Valentine. Season 5 Episode 14.**

_We are going to investigate some couple eating each other to death, _Dean announced.

_So go pack up, _Sam continued.

_Yes! _Kate cheered she loved going on hunts.

**-The Cupid Accusation-**

_You're not hungry? _Sam asked Dean worried when he pushed his plate away.

_What I'm not hungry, _Dean told him.

_It's like when a dog doesn't eat, you know something's wrong, _Sam was very worried.

_If you're not going to eat that can I? _Cas asked pointing at Dean's burger.

_Yeah, _Dean and Sam looked at him worried.

_Cas why are you eating the burger? _Kate asked.

_I feel like one, _Cas replied.

_Cas, _Kate looked at Castiel.

_What is it? _Cas asked.

_Mr. Cupid is here, _Kate replied.

_How can you tell? _Sam asked.

_He is right there! _Kate disappeared.

_Follow me, _Cas told Sam and Dean.

_Look Cas! _Kate was holding the Cupid.

_Good now tell him to show himself in Enochian then in English, _Cas told her.

She did as Castiel said.

_Where is he? _Dean asked and was interrupted by a hug from the naked Cupid, _Ahh!_

_Your turn brother! _The man hugged Cas and turned to Sam.

_No! _Sam yelled.

_Yes! _The Cupid ran and hugged Sam. Kate giggled, _I didn't see you there come here!_

_Is he fighting us? _Dean asked Cas.

_No it's their handshake, _Cas responded.

_I don't like it, _Dean looked disgusted.

_No one likes it, _Cas replied with the same look.

_Hey Georgie! _Kate was picked up by him and they hugged.

_Hey Cassie! _He put her down, _What's the trouble?_

_Everyone you marked started killing each other! _Dean accused.

_They are? _George seemed very upset.

_Yeah they are! _Dean yelled at him.

_Well I was just following orders I have no control what they do when I leave! _George replied.

_Who's orders? _Dean asked.

_Well heaven's silly! _George responded.

_Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally? _Dean asked.

_Certain bloodlines certain destinies, _He replied.

_Like John and Mary! _Kate told Dean.

_Wait, you guys fixed up our parents? _Dean asked.

_Yeah, very big deal upstairs you and Sam needed to be born! _George replied.

_Georgie, _Kate asked more as a question.

_Yeah? _He asked.

_Why do you keep forgetting to wear clothes? _Kate then snapped her fingers and he had clothes again.

_Thank you! _Dean said relieved.

_You know your parents were, _George started to sing, _A match made in heaven, heaven._

Dean punched him and George disappeared.

_Are we going to talk about how you've been acting lately or not? _Sam asked concerned.

_Or not! _Dean yelled and walked out.

**-Sam went to see the guy who died by eating all the twinkies-**

_You said you wanted to hear about any other strange ones, _The autopsy guy told Sam while they were walking in the room.

_Yeah, _Sam looked at him.

_Well here you go, _The man said worried, _He lost a lot of weight and last night he broke his stomach band by eating all of the twinkies and then continued to eat by shoving them down with a toilet brush._

_Ew, _This was all Sam could say.

_Yeah, _The man was also disgusted.

**-Sam calling Dean on the phone**

_This wasn't Cupid but, very strange, _Sam told Dean.

_Yeah this guy also and there have been eight suicides since Wednesday, _Dean replied.

When Sam ended the call he could hear a demons heart beat and could smell it too. He followed the demon and grabbed his suitcase. He thought it was very weird he could all of a sudden smell and hear the heart. Also that Castiel was bingeing on burgers.

**-Back at the Motel-**

_What do you think it is? _Dean asked looking at the suitcase on the table.

_I don't know, _Sam said with confusion, _Gues we have to open it to see._

_Yeah, _Dean opened it and something flew out.

_It's Twinkie guy's soul, _Kate replied looking at Cas.

_It is starting to make since, _Cas looked at Kate.

_Yeah, Cas is eating burgers, Sam is wanting Demon blood, I want something, _Kate looked at Cas.

_It's Famine, _Cas looked at Dean and Sam.

_Like the horseman? _Sam asked.

_Exactly, _Kate replied, _What I don't understand is Dean._

_What? _Dean asked.

_You are the only one not affected by Famine, _Kate looked in Dean's eyes

_I guess I'm well fed, _Dean smiled.

_No Dean, _Kate was lying on the bed playing with her trench coat.

_Okay, _Dean rolled his eyes.

_What is it that Famine has affected you with? _Sam asked Kate.

_Uh, _Kate knew it was being with her family Sam, Dean, and Cas but didn't want to tell Sam.

_Come on you know ours so we need to know yours! _Sam begged.

_Well, we are going to deal with Famine so Kate stay here, _Cas knew what it was for her so he told the boys to go with him to defeat Famine.

_Can I go? _Kate asked.

_No it's to dangerous, _Cas told her.

Cas left and then Dean. When Sam opened the motel door to leave Kate grabbed on to his leg and wouldn't let go.

_Kate please let go we will be back soon, _Sam looked at the small child hold on so tight.

_Please don't leave me Sammy! _Kate's eyes teared up.

_Is this what you crave so much family? _He was extremely happy.

_Sammy please don't leave me, _She looked up at him and let a tear fall.

_Ok I'll stay here let me just go tell Dean and Cas, _Sam told her but she wouldn't let go so he walked to the Impala with her on his leg.

_I thought she wasn't going, _Dean looked at Kate wrapped around Sam.

_Yeah I'm staying here, _He looked at Dean and smilied.

_Alright see you soon, _Dean drove off with Cas in the front.

_Now im staying with you so you can let go, _He looked down at her when he closed and locked the motel room door.

_Sammy no, _She looked at him and held on tighter.

After a while two demons bust in and saw him standing there and Kate holding onto him tightly.

_Hello, _They said in sync they grabbed onto Sam and one grabbed Kate.

_NO! _She threw them across the room and saw they died so she grabbed onto Sam again.

_Kate what was that? _Sam asked.

_I didn't want them to hurt you Sammy, _She grabbed onto him so tight Sam couldn't feel his leg anymore. Sam had never seen her so protective of him, hell even seen her kill anyone.

_Kate we are going to Dean and Cas and we are going to go help them okay? _He grabbed her in his arms and placed her on his hip.

_Ok Sammy, _She hugged him very tightly around his neck.

_Let's go, _He grabbed hugged her very tightly and ran to the burger take-away place.

He walked in and saw Castiel eating raw hamburger and Dean being trapped by demons. Kate jumped off of him and raised her hand up and poof all of the demons were gone.

_Wow, _Death looked at Kate.

Kate then looked at Death and raised her hand and pulled off his ring. Then Castiel stopped eating the raw hamburger. Dean looked at Kate, Cas looked at Kate, and Sam looked at Kate. Everyone was looking at Kate.

_What? _Kate saw everyone staring at her. She walked out of the burger place.

_Uh, Kate, _Sam walked out to see Kate sitting on the curb.

_Yeah? _Kate was very excited to see she could be so strong, yet she was scared Sam, Dean, and Castiel wouldn't think the same.

_You helped us very much, _Sam started.

_Yeah I know, _Kate knew there was a but coming so she started to play with a button on her trench coat.

_What the hell was that back there? _Dean yelled at her.

_I am the one who made sure you guys survived! _Kate yelled, _If I wasn't here then you guys would have been toast! _

_We know but, we've never seen you do such a thing, _Sam did t want to make her sad or angry he knew she couldn't help it, but it infuriated him that she killed all of those people. The vessels that the demons were using all went poof.

_Sammy I didn't want you guys to get hurt, _Kate's eyes teared up so she looked down again.

_But you don't care who you hurt in the process! _Dean was mad at her for killing them but still grateful she kept him alive.

_I would kill all the people in the world for you guys to live, _Kate mumbled hardly audible.

_What did you say? _Sam asked.

_I said, _Kate looked up and at Sam, Dean, and the now quiet Castiel, _I would kill all the people in the world if it meant you guys would live! _And with that she disappeared.

_Great! _Dean threw his hands up.

_I am deeply sorry about that, _Castiel looked at the brothers and they all appeared at the bunker once again to see Kate sitting there carving her name in the library table.

_What are you doing to my good table? _Sam looked at the table.

_Yeah okay Mom, _Kate looked at Sam in disgust.

_Why the hell did you leave and scare us like that? _Dean never admitted it but he couldn't stand it if she died or heck even left his sight for more than five minutes.

_Dean, _Cas' deep voice boomed.

_Well we're glad your safe, _Dean rolled his eyes.

Kate threw down the knife and stomped to her room.

_What did I say? _Dean looked at his brother and friend.

_Nothing, _Sam walked to Kate's room and was about to open the door when he heard her talking to somebody.


	18. Last Creation

_**Season 15 is the end of Supernatural forever. And I died so rest in peace me.**_

_Who have you been talking to? _Sam opened the door and saw she was talking to herself.

_Nobody Sammy, _She looked at him with complete innocence. Dean and Cas walked in.

_She was talking to somebody and won't tell me who, _Sam was still looking at Kate.

_Yeah she does that now days, _Dean looked at Cas to see if he had seen her do the same.

_Yes she does, _Cas realised, _Who have you been talking to? _Cas looked in Kate's eyes.

_Nobody Cas! _Kate said nervously.

_Have you been talking to our siblings? _Cas seemed disappointed in Kate.

_No Castiel, _Kate looked down at her trench coat and saw that the person she was talking to left her a note. Sam looked down to see what she was so interested in.

_What's that? _Sam asked walking over and grabbed it.

_Nothing! _She yelled and grabbed onto it so he wouldn't take it and of course she won because of her angel strength.

_What is it Cassie? _Castiel went over and easily grabbed it from the young angel.

_Cas! _She yelled and crossed her arms.

_What the, _Castiel read the words and saw that she wasn't talking to their siblings or to any other monster. But their father Chuck.

_What is it? _Cas handed the paper to Sam.

_Oh my god! _Sam looked at Kate with his mouth hanging open.

_What? _Dean looked at the letter, _You've been talking to Chuck?_

_I thought he and his sister Amara left forever! _Sam looked at Dean.

_Sammy you know he is god, right? _Kate looked at all of the boys confused then stood up from her bed, _What you guys don't seem to understand I was his last creation ever._

_Wait what, _Dean looked amazed.

_Yes, our father made archangels, animals, humans, then angels like me and Kate. Kate of course was last in line, _Cas looked at Kate now knowing why he had contacted her and not him. He didn't want to admit it but he was very jealous that their father was talking to her instead of him.

_Cas, _Kate started, _He wanted to let you know you did a good job._

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam, then he looked at Kate. He looked at his trench coat like Kate did when she was in trouble and smiled.

_How many times have you talked to him? _Dean asked unamused.

_I don't know about 300 times, _Kate looked at Castiel and he raised his head and his giant smile turned into his regular mouth position.

_Why didn't you tell us? _Sam asked with empathy.

_I don't know, _Kate twirled her foot on the hardwood and then jumped and made a boom sound.

_Why did you do that? _Dean looked at Kate in confusion.

_Because, _She looked down at the spot she jumped and a portal of some sort appeared.

_Kate, _Cas warned.

_Where does that go to? _Sam asked.

_It goes to the past, in heaven, _Castiel looked at the portal with amazement knowing only Archangels could open it for they were the first born. Then he looked at Kate with confusion remembering all the things she had done in the past only Archangels could do.

_Let's go see him make me! _Kate jumped in the portal and dragged them behind.

_Woah! _Sam looked around to see Chuck creating Kate.

Everyone saw her freckles and red hair. They saw her blue eyes and dimples. It looked exactly like her. Then they saw him choose characteristics. She was stubborn and confident. She was funny and loved her family with all her heart. Everyone knew this was exactly like her.

_Woah! _Kate looked at herself, _I am not stubborn! _She crossed her arms. This made Sam laugh.

Everyone then saw Castiel pop up. He was as small as Kate was now.

_You are going to have to take care of her because you will meet Sam and Dean so they will take care of her too, she is my last creation and my most powerful archangel, _Chuck bent down to young Cas' level, _You won't remember this but one day you'll know because you will spy on me, _Chuck looked at them, _You will do very well now go on and play Castiel._

_Okay Father! _Little Cas ran and jumped in the teenage Michael's arms.

_Hey guys, _Chuck waved at the now Kate, Cas, Sam, and Dean, _You guys now know and know it is going to be an even larger responsibility to help her when she gets older._

_Why? _Sam asked Chuck.

_Because she is going to be the one to save the world, _Chuck went over and grabbed Kate's hand then she pulled away and hid behind Cas, _Don't worry she won't die though it will be evil who will be gone for good._

With that they disappeared and appeared back at the bunker.

_Wait so you're an archangel like Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer and the Ninja Turtle? _Dean looked at Kate.

_Yeah, _She looked down at her twirling feet.

_Did you know this? _Sam asked lifting her head so she would look at him.

_Yeah Sammy, _Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know that Chuck would tell them that she was an archangel!

_Why didn't you tell us! _Dean was beyond mad at her and her now seeming dickishness.

_I'm sorry Dean! _She went over and grabbed his legs to hide her tears now falling very fast down her cheeks.

_If you told us we wouldn't be in trouble because you can't help that you are an archangel but, you didn't tell us for how long! _Sam looked at Kate hiding behind Dean's legs and pulled her from hiding.

_What is it Sammy? _She looked at him with a red and wet face.

_How long have you known? _Sam asked her sternly.

_One year, _Kate mumbled.

_Excuse me? _Sam looked at her with serious eyes.

_One year Sammy one whole entire year I knew that I was a stupid archangel like my shit brothers that are complete assholes incapable of doing anything actually productive other than killing each other! _She yelled and then looked to see his response.

_Really Sammy anything you want to say to that? _Dean asked after about five minutes.

_Why Dean? _Sam looked at him.

_Well you know what Dad would've done but no that won't work on her! _Dean stomped off. Suddenly that is what Kate wanted to do very badly but knew by Sam's death stare she shouldn't. Castiel didn't know what to say to what she said so he kept quiet waiting for Sam to step up.

_Don't worry Kate we won't ever do what our dad did to us, _Sam looked at Kate and crossed his arms still giving the death stare. Kate felt relieved to hear that, _But that also doesn't mean we are going to let you off on your tantrum. _A little less relieved.

_I'm not going to say I'm sorry Sam because it's not the truth, _She looked at Sam.

_I know Kate, _He uncrossed his arms and picked her up.

_What are you doing Sam? _Cas asked unsure on how he was going to handle the outburst.

He didn't say anything, not one thing. It seemed as if he couldn't. He soon felt power leave him and he almost collapsed.

_I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to make you lose energy, _Kate was sorry when she did that. Soon he felt powerful again. She grabbed Sam's neck and he grabbed on tight to make sure she wouldn't fall. Soon they reached her room. It was silent nobody was talking or moving.

Sam set her down on her bed and squatted so he was at her level. He then got up, turned off the light and walked out. He closed and locked the door.

_Why did you do that? _Dean looked at Sam wondering why he didn't let her loose.

_Dean? Sammy? _Dean and Sam could hear her confusion and fear.

_Oh, _Dean looked at Sam.

_Sam? Dean? _She was a little louder.

_What did you do Sam? _Cas looked at Sam and he looked like he wanted to burst into the room from where the cries were coming from but he couldn't, _I am sorry you Can help her._

_It's for the best, _Sam looked like he was being tortured. Suddenly she stopped talking and they could hear her start to cry.

_I am sorry! I should have told you, _Kate was crying for five minutes then stopped and started singing in Enochian.

_What is she singing? _Sam asked Cas.

_She is singing a lullaby we sang to each other when one of us were afraid, _Cas looked guilty and now he wanted to go and save her. She sang the song for a good seven minutes before stopping and the room falling silent. It was silent for one hour before Sam burst in to see Kate sleeping. She was snoring lightly.

_I thought angels don't sleep, _Sam looked at Cas.

_We can when we are so emotionally and physically exhausted that we need to have more power or energy, _Cas never wanted them to know thinking it was never going to happen, _It takes a whole lot to take an archangel down like this, hell its hard for any angel to fall like this._

_Wow, _Dean looked at the sleeping Kate lying on the hardwood floor beneath her.

_She looks peaceful, _Sam went over and placed her on her bed gently and walked back towards Dean and Cas.

_Humans dream what do angels do? _Dean asked Castiel.

_We have a form of dreaming, _Cas looked at Kate and tilted his head wondering what her dream was like.

Kate was just watching them watch her sleep. She loved her boys so much. She couldn't stand watching them mad at her.

_Hey what did she just say? _Sam asked.

_Angels talk in their sleep? _Dean looked at Castiel.

_Only in very intense dreams, _Cas looked at Kate with confusion.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Cas, Dean, Sammy I am sorry, _Kate mumbled in between the light snores.

_She is even apologising in her sleep! _Sam looked at Dean and Cas.

_Maybe you should have done this instead of what dad did, _Dean looked at the ceiling not wanting to admit he was wrong.

_What did you say? _Sam laughed.

_Oh ok shut up Sam! _Dean looked at Sam. Which caused Kate to laugh in her sleep from watching them bicker.

_Do you think she can hear us? _Sam looked at Kate a little frightened. She woke up.

_Yeah Sammy, _She got up and went to the kitchen.

_What? _Everyone followed her and watched her make cereal.

_I could watch and hear you guys, _She ate the cereal and wiped her cheeks of tears.

_What? _Dean looked at Kate with confusion.

_Yep, _She looked at Dean and Sam, _What did I do something wrong?_

_No, _Sam saw that she was acting and looked mature like everything she did a hour ago didn't happen.

_There is something different about you, _Castiel squinted his eyes.

_No there isn't Castiel, _There was something different because that wasn't the real Kate.


	19. Who are you?

**This chapter is hard to keep up with but, good luck!**

**-In Kate's Head-**

_Help! Help!_ Kate was yelling at the boys but, they were ignoring her.

_They can't hear you child, _A voice said and then a man appeared that she felt like she recognised, _Remember me?_

_Who are you? _Kate knew she knew him but, didn't remember where which was strange because she remembered everything.

_You really don't remember me? Well you hurt my feelings, _He looked at Kate with a sad look.

_I don't remember someone not worth remembering, _She couldn't put her finger on who this was.

_It's me your bestie! _He seemed mad that she didn't know him, _Paschar (angel of vision). No? How about Detective Lepon?_

_Lepon! _She looked at him knowing it was her brother who was one of the last angels made, _What are you doing in my head?_

_I missed you sister, _He looked at her and held his hand out for her to grab.

_No, _She hadn't seen him in so long but, soon remembered why they didn't hang out anymore.

_Cassie? _He looked hurt and soon went back to the boys.

**-In the bunker with Sam, Dean, and Castiel-**

_Kate, are you alright?_ Sam looked at her worried.

_Yeah Sam, _Lepon answered as Kate.

_You seem different, less powerful, _Castiel went over and touched her shoulder.

_No, _Lepon didn't want Castiel to know it was him so he pushed his hand away.

_Okay just don't eat all of the cereal, _Sam walked away happy to have her not screaming.

Lepon took off Kate's trench coat for the first time since she got it and put it on the back of the kitchen chair.

_Why did you take that off? _Cas looked at Kate confused.

_Oh uh, I was hot, _Lepon looked at Cas hoping he was going to go along with it.

_Yeah you've never took that off and when we told you to so we could wash it you screamed, _Dean looked worried. Which was a rare sight now days.

_I want you to wash it now I guess, _Lepon/Kate walked away and went to her room.

_Get out of me! _Kate screamed when he went to her bedroom mirror so they could talk.

_Why Cassie? _Lepon whined, _I thought we were having fun!_

_No I am not! _She crossed her arms.

_Are you okay Kate I heard you talking to yourself, _Sam walked in on Lepon and Kate talking.

_No I was talking to my imaginary friend, _Lepon tried to cover.

_Were you talking to Chuck again? _Sam asked annoyed.

_She is talking to Dad? _Lepon asked with excitement.

_What? _Sam looked confused.

_I mean yes I was talking to Da- Chuck, _Lepon was not good as acting like Kate, _Now get out of here._

_Kate! _Sam yelled at Lepon.

_I mean please get out! _Lepon looked at Sam.

_Come on Kate we can't let you have that sugary cereal if you act like this, _He grabbed Kate's (Lepon) arm and dragged them to Dean and Cas.

_What? _Dean asked annoyed.

_What did she do? _Cas looked done with her shit.

_She is acting weird again, _Sam threw her to Cas, _Read her._

_No! _Lepon screamed not wanting them to know it was him or they would kill him.

_What it is just me seeing if you are sick or something, _Cas looked confused.

_I know I am fine though, _Lepon gulped almost being caught.

_I told you that you sucked at being me! _Kate was watching him fail many times and told him that.

_Shut up Cassiel! _Lepon yelled at her forgetting about the boys in the room.

_You good? _Dean looked at Kate/Lepon.

_Yeah Sam, _Lepon told him reassuring.

_It's Dean, _Dean was very worried now.

_Yeah I know I was joking, _Lepon laughed nervously.

_Let me just make sure you are okay, _Cas put his fingers on Kate's head and closed his eyes.

_Boo! _Kate yelled from the part where she was that Lepon put her.

_Stop it! _Lepon tried to push his hand off but, couldn't.

_You aren't Kate! _Cas threw him across the room.

_I am sorry, _Lepon started to tear up.

_Are all angels this emotional? _Dean asked wanting to kick angel ass.

_Only the young ones, _Cas responded.

_How old is this one? _Sam asked Castiel.

_He is only a few human years older he is 7, _Cas looked at Lepon.

_Sorry Castiel I don't want you to hurt me! _Lepon weeped.

_Oh my god baby! _Kate yelled at him from the back of her head.

_Shut up Cassiel! _Lepon yelled at her.

_Is Kate talking to you? _Sam looked at Lepon glad she was alive.

_Yeah and being very annoying, _Lepon said this and Kate laughed.

_Is Kate even trying to make you get out of her? _Sam asked.

_No or he would have been out already, _Castiel answered.

_Kate you need to try and make him leave, _Dean demanded.

And with that Lepon was gone and Kate was back in control.

_Well now I feel alone! _Kate looked at the boys.

_You have us Kate, _Sam told her.

_Yeah we are all you need because everyone else sucks! _Dean smiled.

_Do you feel alone Kate? _Castiel asked her gently.

_Forget I even said it because I was joking, _Kate looked like she was lying.

_Kate do you feel like you are alone, because you are never alone! _Sam looked at Kate with sympathy because he felt alone when he was a kid and it was just him and Dean.

_Well, whenever you guys just left me there I felt very alone! I mean I wanted you guys the most at that point and you wouldn't come. I felt like you didn't want me anymore so I let Detective Lepon join and he said that we would have fun. I mean I wasn't on board at first but, then it felt nice to know that someone was with me and needed me, _Kate didn't cry this time she just looked down ashamed. She didn't want to see their reactions to what she just said.

_You are right. We should have been there for you when you found out you had to fight the most evil thing ever and might save the world! _Sam looked at Kate afraid she could die on that mission.

_Well Sammy maybe I won't defeat that and I will only make it stronger. I might doom the world Sam! _Kate looked at their reactions.

_Trust me Kate you won't die because we will be fighting alongside you! _Castiel looked at the boys.

_Yeah we will! _Sam looked at Dean.

_Kate let me tell you something. You will never be alone because we will always be there. When you feel alone come to me. I will punch you in the face for thinking that. Okay and I am not lying! We will fight next to you and always be there with you until we die. Even then you know we are coming back! _Dean crouched down to Kate's level and gave her a hug. Cas and Sam smiled at each other to see Dean help her.

_Yeah Kate exactly what Dean said, _Sam looked at Kate look at her trench coat not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

_Dean is very smart! _Kate looked at Castiel and winked.

_We are not going to get together because Sam and you want us to! _Cas complained. Dean winked at Kate and nodded his head yes. When Cas looked at Dean he started to nod his head no, _Stop encouraging it Dean!_

Now Sam and Dean were both nodding their head yes to tell Kate they were going to make it happen this made Kate giggle and Cas moan. He knew he wanted to actually get together with him but, knew that they were just joking around.

_I am sorry for not telling you guys I thought you wouldn't like me anymore like you don't like Gabe, Mikey, Luci, and Raphael,_ Kate went over and hugged Castiel.

_It's okay Kate, _Cas hugged her back.

_Look Kate! I look cute! _Lepon yelled from the doorway of the kitchen.

_You do! _She went over and hugged him. They looked the same age other than him being a little older.

_Oh my god! _Dean looked at them smiling at Sam and Cas.


	20. New Member of the Family

_Who is this? _Dean asked.

_Detective Lepon! _Kate answered.

_It is Paschar her friend, _Cas rolled his eyes, _Our brother._

_That's right Castiel! _Lepon looked at Kate, _Unless you were talking about Detective Red!_

_Who? _Dean asked.

_Me, Dean! _Kate laughed and they had arm around arm and walked away.

_He is going to live here isn't he? _Sam asked.

_Yep, _Cas looked annoyed, _Unless we want Kate to leave forever with him._

_What did he do to make you not like him? _Dean asked.

_He and Kate are very good friends and they want to play pranks on other people when they are together, _Castiel looked disgusted, _He and her messed with Michael once and they got hurt very badly._

_So she will act different with him around? _Sam asked.

_Well she won't be as much of a baby, _Cas shrugged, _But he will convince her to prank us._

_Let's go meet him then if he is going to be living here, _Sam clapped his hands together.

**-In Kate's room-**

_Hello Paschar, _Sam waved.

_Can you call me Lepon? _He asked.

_Uh yeah sure, _Sam was hesitant.

_Hello Lepon I am Dean not Sam, _Dean didn't want anymore angel children.

_Somebody's grumpy! _Kate and Lepon laughed.

_Oh my god! _Dean threw his head back.

_No he's not here, _Lepon said seriously.

_Lepon would you like to stay here? _Sam asked.

_Really Sammy? _Kate asked excited.

_But, you guys are Winchester's, _He looked afraid.

_Yeah, _Dean looked at him, _So._

_Michael said not to talk to you until you said yes, _Lepon looked at Kate.

_He did, _Kate said knowing what he said to her as well, _You don't have to listen to that ass though!_

_Kate, _Sam warned.

_I don't? _Lepon looked at Cas.

_We aren't, _Sam told him.

_Oh, _Lepon still looked afraid.

_Come out here with me Sam, _Dean grabbed his wrist and walked out of the room to the hallway.

_What? _Sam asked Dean.

_Maybe we should take him in, _Dean decided.

_Really Dean? _Sam asked surprised knowing he didn't want Lepon.

_Yeah, also we will annoy Michael! _Dean smiled.

_Okay, _Sam and Dean walked back in.

_We will let you stay here with us Lepon, _Dean looked at him, _Just don't wake me up in the morning!_

_Okay, _Lepon was hesitant.

_Let's go Detective Lepon! _Kate grabbed his hand.

_Let's go Detective Red! _He grabbed her hand and they marched out.

_Maybe it will be good not to have to deal with her all the time, _They heard laughing in the library.

_She does sound like she is having fun, _Castiel said deciding this was a good idea.

_Yeah, _Sam laughed.


	21. Meeting Lepon

**To build an image of Lepon. Black hair and bright blue eyes. He has very pale skin and freckles. He has a red plaid shirt over his black t-shirt. He has white shorts with a brown belt. His hair is like Season One Sam's **

**(style wise). He has a necklace that is shaped like a guitar and is made of wood and has archangel grace his inside.**

**-After one year-**

Lepon and the boys just got to be friends. Both Kate and Lepon were standing in the mirror seeing who's wings were better.

_It's totally mine! _Kate argued.

_No it's mine see mine are golden! _Lepon argued back.

_Well mine are pink! _Kate looked at him.

_Yours have rips and tears in yours! I mean yours are damaged mine are still fine! _Lepon looked at her.

_Yeah because you told on me to Mikey! _Kate yelled back at him.

_You're still mad about that? _He yelled at her.

_What's going on in here? _Dean walked into the bathroom to see them crossing their arms with wings popping out of their backs.

_Who's wings are better? _Lepon asked.

_Tell him it's mine! _Kate screamed at Dean.

_No it's mine! _They both started screaming at each other.

_Mine!_

_No Mine!_

_They are totally mine!_

_Mine!_

_Miiiinnnnneee!_

_Woah what's going on? _Sam asked Dean.

_They are fighting over who's wings are better, _Dean looked annoyed.

_They are both great! _Sam agreed.

_But who's are better? _Lepon asked.

_I think Cas' are better, _Dean said.

_Yeah me too, _Sam agreed.

_You guys suck! _Kate yelled and stomped out.

_Uh, yeah what she said, _Lepon started to leave awkwardly.

_Hey, _Sam stopped him and grabbed his shoulder. Lepon pushes his hand off as fast as he put it on.

_Yeah Sam? _He looked at Sam.

_I feel like we don't know each other well enough, right Dean? _Sam and Lepon looked at Dean.

_Yeah, _Dean looked at Lepon.

Lepon went to Kate's room and told her that the boys and him were going to eat at a restaurant then left.

**-In the restaurant-**

_What would you guys like? _The waiter asked.

_Burger and chips (fries), _Dean smiled knowing he was going to eat.

_Chicken Salad please, _Sam looked at the waiter then at Lepon.

_How about you? _The waiter looked at Lepon.

_I don't eat, _Lepon frowned, _I am sorry for your loss._

_Thank you, _The waiter left with a confused look.

_So tell us about you, _Dean looked at him.

_What? _Lepon was confused.

_What is your favourite colour? _Sam asked.

_Uh, _Lepon paused and thought, _Red._

_Ok what do you like to do in your free time? _Sam asked.

_Fútball (Soccer), _Lepon looked at Sam, _Cassiel doesn't like to play though._

_Ok enough preschool crap Sammy, _Dean looked at Sam.

_What do you want me to ask? _Sam whined.

_What's your favourite movie? _Dean asked, _Tombstone? Twig it?_

_It's Twilight Dean! _Sam looked at Dean.

_Okay Samantha! _Dean looked at the waiter give everyone their food. He then stuffed his face with burger.

_Are you sure you don't want anything? _The waiter asked.

_I want what that lady is having, _Lepon smiled.

_Ok, _The waiter left.

_What's your favourite movie? _Sam asked.

_I liked the one with the man that had the red balloon and scared people, _Lepon looked blankly, _I don't like the one where they sing and the white haired lady freezes people._

_No one does, _Dean looked disgusted.

_She made us watch that 20 times, _Sam also looked disgusted.

_Do you want to build a snowman? _Lepon's eyes started to water, _I can't watch it anymore! _He covered his face in his arms.

_I know, _Sam patted him on the back. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

The pie came out and the waiter placed the plate of pie in front of Lepon and put the fork right beside it.

_Thanks, _Sam answered for Lepon.

Lepon looked at the pie and fork. He tried to pick the pie up with his hands but it slipped through his fingers. He grabbed the fork by the pointy end. He used the part you are supposed to hold to pick up the pie. He picked the pie up with the end of the fork and his fingers. He pushed it against his cheek. Then he pushed the pie in his nose. Finally he put it in his mouth.

_Very good! _Lepon looked at Sam and Dean with a delighted face, _Did I do it wrong?_

_Check please! _Sam yelled to the waiter that was watching them from a distance.

_Have you ever ate actual human food? _Dean asked Lepon.

**-The bunker-**

Kate ran up to the boys with Cas following close behind.

_Did you have fun? _Kate asked, Castiel looked exhausted.

_Yes, _Lepon went over and hugged Kate.

_Why do you have pie all over your face and in your nose? _Kate asked.

_Uh, _His face got red and he wiped it off, _I am sorry I didn't know how to eat the food._

_You haven't ate any human food for a year? _Kate asked.

_No, _Lepon looked at her.

_Okay, _Kate looked at everyone, _Who wants to watch a movie?_

_Which one? _Lepon asked and Kate grabbed her hand.

_Frozen! _She screamed running with him in her hand.

_Oh, _Lepon whined which made Sam and Dean feel bad.

_What happened Cas? _Sam looked at the exausted Castiel.

_Kate is very hyper, _Cas looked at Dean.

_Come watch it with us! _Kate yelled from the theater room.

They then heard screams coming from Kate and Lepon.


	22. Michael

_Are you okay? _Sam, Dean, and Cas ran in.

_Hello boys, _Michael said grabbing Kate and Lepon by the wrist.

_I'm sorry Michael I won't talk to them again! _Lepon started to cry and was trying to get out of his strong grasp.

_Stop it Michael! _Kate tried pushing her wrist from his strong grab.

_This is all your fault Kate! _Lepon stopped trying to get away and just stood there defeated and crying.

Kate's wings popped out and her eyes turned blue, _Get out of here or else! _Kate screamed at Michael.

_Or else what? _Michael asked cockily.

Kate threw him across the room and started to talk to him in Enochian. Which made Sam and Dean fall down and hide their ears from the screech. This made Michael disappear leaving Lepon and Kate with Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

_Are you okay Lepon? _Kate asked worried.

_I am fine Kate, _Lepon looked down embarrassed, _I am sorry for blaming you._

_It's okay! _Kate grabbed Lepon's wrist and they plopped on the seat.

_Are we still going to watch Frozen? _Lepon seemed sad yet, grateful she let him live.

_You bettcha! _Kate laughed and looked at the boys in a way saying come watch it with us and turned on the TV.

_Fine, _Sam and Cas sat down on the couch.

_No I am not watching that again! _Dean couldn't stand that movie as much as any other.

_Come on Dean! _Kate went over, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch Cas and Sam were sitting, _Sit!_

_I'm not your dog! _Dean crossed his arms and looked at the TV.

_Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! _Kate sang and nudged the boys to do the same.

_Snowman thingy! _Lepon answered.

_Building snowman's! _Cas yelled.

_I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away! _Kate sang then looked at Sam and Dean.

_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, _Sam sang to make Kate happy.

_No, _Dean scoffed but Kate gave evil eyes towards him, _I wish you would tell me why, _Dean said shakily not sure if that was the words.

**-After the movie-**

_Alright guy let's get ready for bed! _Sam clapped his hands together and got up from the comfortable couch.

_Sam! _Lepon complained.

_What? _Sam had never heard Lepon whine like this before. It was always Kate who whined about bedtime.

_Sammy please don't make us go to bed! _Kate complained. There it was.

_Yeah Sam! _Lepon and Kate made puppy eyes which they luckily learned from Sam. Sam smiled happy Lepon felt like he could act like he knew him as well as Kate has.

_Lepon, Kate please we need to go to bed, _Cas looked at them and grabbed their wrist pulling them to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

_Cas! _Kate yelled from the bathroom.


	23. Children shouldn’t play with angelblades

**For those of you who asked when they are 200 they look 1 year old. Kate looks 5 but, is 1,000 years old. Lepon looks 7 but, is 1,400 years old.**

_Cas! _Kate yelled from her room sitting at her desk. She was drawing a picture of one of her sisters.

_Yes? _Cas ran in thinking she was in trouble.

_Are me and Lepon the last child angels? _She asked.

_Why? _Castiel looked at Kate's birthday card she was making for their sister Leslie.

_I don't know, _Kate looked up at Cas, _Cas why do I have to be the youngest?_

_Because you were the most important, _Castiel answered honestly.

_Cas, _Kate looked at the card sadly, _I don't feel to important._

_I didn't feel important either, _Cas laughed at what he was about to say, _When Dad made Dean I yelled from the back DIBS. _

_He made Dean in front of you? _Kate looked at Cas confused.

_He made everything in front of us, _Cas looked at Kate proudly, _Except you because you were a secret and our greatest suprise._

_Really Cas? _Kate asked excitedly.

_Yeah, _Lepon came in the room.

_How would you know? _Kate asked.

_He was the most excited that he wouldn't have to be the youngest, _Cas looked at Lepon. He had changed his pants. He now wore blue jeans and has a scar on his face.

_What happened? _Cas asked which made Kate look at him and him look down so they wouldn't see.

_Nothing, _Lepon looked at his trainers. (Sneakers)

_Sam! Dean! _Cas called them. It was pretty early, 08:00.

_Yeah? _Sam walked in Kate's room where the commotion was.

_What happened to Lepon's face? _Cas stopped leaning on her desk and straightened his back again.

Sam tried to pull his face up by using his fingers to push his chin. Lepon didn't want anyone to see the scar on his face, _Please look at me, _Lepon finally let him look.

_Are you okay? _Dean walked in to see Sam looking at the scar on Lepon's face.

_Yeah, _Lepon looked at Kate then jerked his head back down and walked out of the room to his own.

_What happened? _Dean asked.

_I don't know, _Cas looked at Sam and Dean, _I thought you guys might know._

_Do you know Kate? _Sam asked, Kate went back to colouring the card for her sister.

_Maybe, _Kate murmured.

_What? _Sam asked.

_Do you know about that? _Dean asked angerily.

_Maybe, _Kate stopped colouring and looked at the boys.

_What did you do? _Sam asked.

_We were playing, _Kate looked at her card again.

_How did he get the scar? _Castiel asked his sister.

_We were playing in the armory, _Kate looked up with tears in her eyes, _I'm sorry Cas._

_You should be saying sorry to Paschar! _Sam exclaimed.

_I know, _Kate murmured looking down.

_It's Lepon! _He yelled from the library.

_Stop listening, Idiot! _Kate yelled back.

_How about you don't hit me in the face with an angel blade! _Lepon walked in the room.

_You said you didn't feel it! _She yelled back.

_Because I didn't want you to think I was a sissy! _He answered back, _You are always fucking crying! _He yelled.

_Woah! _Sam yelled grabbing Lepon away from Kate as they were in arms length from each other.

_You suck Lepon do you know that? _She yelled back as Cas pulled her back thinking they were about to murder each other.

_Lepon, Kate! _Sam said as they were trying to wiggle free.

_What? _They both asked crossing their arms with a evil look in their eyes and stopped trying to get loose.

_Is this really about being Lepon being cut on the face, _Sam looked at both of them, _I mean you guys get hurt all the time!_

_Kate cut me in the fucking face! _Lepon yelled.

_Stop saying that! _Sam yelled.

_Yeah Lepon! _Kate said sticking her tounge out.

_Kate, _Sam looked at her, _You are the one who cut him._

_Yeah Kate, _Lepon looked down afraid she was going to tell on him. He accidentally got her when they were playing too. She didn't know though.

_Kate, _Sam looked at her pants.

_What Sam? _Kate asked furious.

_Are you okay? _Sam asked looking at the blood bleeding out of her leg. Kate looked down.

_You cut my leg idiot! _Kate yelled at Lepon.

_Lepon! _Sam yelled at him.

_I don't care! _Lepon yelled at Kate and Sam.

_Let them go, _Dean told Sam and Cas.

_What? _Castiel asked.

_What the hell Dean? _Sam asked.

Kate

_Let them go, _Dean said and Cas let go of Kate and Sam let go of Lepon.

Both Kate and Lepon just looked at each other. They looked at each other with hatred. They knew they didn't want to fight each other but, at the same time they did.

_Wait, _Sam looked at Lepon and Kate, _They don't want to fight each other?_

_Shut up Sam! _Kate yelled.

_Why are you guys mad at each other? _Sam asked.

_Lepon is mad at me because Michael tore up his wings when Lepon was talking to you guys, _Kate looked at Sam.

_Oh my Dad Kate, shut up! _Lepon complained.

_Why are you mad at him then Kate? _Castiel asked.

_I don't know, _Kate looked at her trench coat buttons.

_When did Michael have a chance to hurt you? _Sam asked with sympathy.

_He didn't hurt me, I'm fine! _Lepon yelled running to his room.

_Do you want me to get him? _Sam asked.

_Will you? _Cas asked.

**-Lepon's room-**

Lepon was sitting on his bed. Once Lepon saw Sam walk in he turned away and wiped his tears.

_What? _Lepon asked with a slight shake in his voice.

_Are you okay? _Sam asked.

_Please leave me alone Sam, _Lepon asked sadly. Sam went over and put his hand on Lepon's shoulder. Lepon usually as soon as he puts his hand on him jerks away. For some reason it felt nice so he let him.

_Are you sure? _Sam asked noticing how Lepon didn't push his hand away.

_Sam? _Lepon looked at Sam not knowing how red his eyes were.

_Yeah, _Sam said with sympathy from seeing how he had been crying.

_I am sorry, _Lepon looked down at his jeans, _I should have told you._

_It's okay Lepon, _Sam said and moved his hand away.

_Can you please get Kate, _Lepon looked at Sam, _I want to apologize._

_Yeah, _Sam got up and Kate, Cas, and Dean came to the room with him.

_Hey Lepon, _Kate said with tears in her eyes. She thought about how he said she cried too much. Then she saw he had been crying also and felt bad.

_I'm sorry Kate, _Lepon looked everywhere but anyone's eyes.

_I'm sorry too, _Kate heard something behind her and turned around.

_This is so sweet! _The man said. No one could quite make out his face.

_Lucifer? _Lepon said more as a question.

_Paschar? _Lucifer wad surprised to see him.


	24. The Big Not So Bad Lucifer

_Paschar? What are you doing here? _Lucifer asked with confusion and excitement.

_I thought Michael locked you up! _Lepon jumped into his brothers arms.

Kate had Castiel to look after her when she was in heaven. Lucifer took it upon himself to take care of Lepon. Lepon and Lucifer would play pranks on all of the angels.

_What? _Sam and Dean were confused.

_What are you doing with these phony's? _Lucifer asked.

_What do you mean Luci? _Lepon asked.

_These are idiots! _Lucifer put Lepon down. Lepon grabbed his hand.

_No they aren't Luci, _Lepon looked at everyone confused.

_They locked me up once too! _Lucifer complained.

_Really? _Lepon looked at Sam and Dean.

_Yeah, _Dean said with his arms crossed.

_How come? _Lepon asked.

_Because he's a douche! _Dean looked at Lepon.

_Where is the little midget? _Lucifer ast looking for Kate.

_Uh, _Everyone looked around.

_I hadn't seen her since this morning at breakfast, _Sam looked at Dean and Castiel.

_I hadn't seen her at all, _Dean said.

_I don't know, _Cas answered.

_Do you know where she is Lepon? _Sam asked. Everyone looked at him.

_Uh, _Lepon looked at his shoes, _Maybe._

_Nice! _Lucifer put his hand up for a high five. Lepon saw that Sam, Cas, and Dean weren't as happy as Lucifer so he just took his hand away from Lucifer and looked at his shoes again, _Really!_

_Where is she Lepon? _Sam asked ignoring the archangel.

_You don't have to tell them, _Lucifer insisted_, Let her suffer._

This made Lepon look at Lucifer and he ran to Sam, Cas, and Dean.

_Go die in a hole! _Lepon answered to Lucifer's suggestion.

_What? _Lucifer was confused.

_You need to leave, _Lepon said trying to stay calm.

_Fine! _And with that Lucifer disappeared.

_Can you please tell us where Kate is? _Sam asked surprised at Lepon.

_She is in heaven idiot! _Lepon stomped to his room. Sam came in after him.

_You need to calm down, _Sam said with a stern tone.

_Your not my Dad, _Lepon crosses his arms. Sam raised his eyebrows.

_Why did Kate go to heaven? _Sam asked trying to be calm.

_To our sisters birthday party, _Lepon looked at Sam and his eyes teared up.

_Why didn't you go? _Sam asked.

_Because, _Lepon's voice shook.

_Because? _Sam wanted to know why.

_I didn't feel like it, _A tear fell and he wiped it quickly.

_I don't believe that, _Sam felt bad for Lepon.

_Are you crying? _Lucifer popped in thinking Lepon was just trying to make the boys happy.

_Shut up Lucifer! _Lepon's emotions faded quickly.

_Why are you crying? _Lucifer looked at Lepon with sympathy Sam had never seen him have.

_I'm not, okay! _Lepon went over near Lucifer. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Lepon.

_What the? _Sam was beyond confused. He went and got Cas and Dean.

_What? _Dean was as confused as Sam.

_Yeah Lucifer loves Lepon, _Castiel rolled his eyes.

_Okay you guys are ruining the moment! _Lucifer looked at them.

_Sorry, _Sam apologized for everyone.


	25. Before School Blues

**Lucifer left the bunker and hid from the Winchester's and his brother and sisters. Lepon and Kate only know the Winchester's for humans. The boys decided they should go to school.**

_Lepon! Kate! _Sam yelled from in the kitchen.

_Yeah? _Lepon came in with a rip in his shirt and blood coming from his mouth.

_What do you want? _Kate came in with a black eye and blood coming from her nose. She also had a rip in her shirt.

_You guys are going to go to school, _Before Sam could finish Kate and Lepon started to complain.

_What! _Kate complained.

_Oh come on! _Lepon answered as well.

_I know, _Sam went on and said, _You guys need to talk to humans! And stop fighting each other._

_We talk to you guys all the time though! _Lepon responded.

_I mean people, _Sam looked confused for a second then kept speaking, _That are your age. In understanding of the world._

_I don't want to Sammy! _Kate complained.

_Yeah, I don't know Sam, _Lepon confessed.

_It'll be fun! _Sam tried to convince, _We get to pick out supplies and then sign you up. Come on it'll be fun! Grab your coats and let's go._

**-Primary School-**

_Hey, _Sam came in the front door holding Lepon and Kate's hands.

_Hey, _The front desk lady smiled and waved at the kids.

_Can we sign them up for school? _Sam asked.

_Sure how old are they? _The lady asked.

_He is seven and she is five, _Sam answered.

_Are you the parent or legal guardian? _She asked.

_Yes, _She handed him a clipboard to fill out their information.

_Excuse me lady will we be in the same place? _Kate asked.

_Have either of you been in school yet? _She asked thinking they had from how old they were.

_We went to school to learn Enochian and how to control our powers if that's what you mean, _Lepon answered.

_Uh, _Sam quickly answered, _No they haven't._

_They will both be in kindergarten then, _She answered.

After about 30 minutes he had filled out both forms.

_Thank you, _She grabbed the board, _See is tomorrow at 10:00 and we will get them enrolled._

_Okay thank you, _She gave Sam a list of what they needed.

_Goodbye lady, _Lepon waved.

_Stop Lepon! _Kate hit him on the back of the head.

_You guys need to stop fighting! _Sam complained.

_Are we going to get stuff at the store now? _Lepon asked as Kate and him got in the back seat. Sam got in the drivers seat of the Impala.

_Yes, _Sam went to ASDA (Walmart).

_What do we need? _Lepon asked. Sam asked them to have their hands on the trolley (Cart).

_It says_

_-1 Rubber (Eraser)_

_-2 Packs of Crayons_

_\- 2 Glue sticks_

_-1 Pack of Coloured Pencils_

_-1 Rucksack (Backpack)_

_-1 pair of safety scissors_

_-1 Pack of pencils_

Sam answered Lepon.

_Can we pick the colours? _Kate asked.

_Sure, _Sam went down the isles.

_Get whatever colour rubber you want, _Sam watched Kate grab a purple rubber and Lepon a red one, _Get two packs of crayons._

_Sam_ _I sort of want to go to school, _Lepon whispered so Kate didn't hear which made Sam smile.

_Get two glue sticks, _Sam looked at the list, _And one pack of coloured pencils._

_What's next? _Kate likes shopping with Sam.

_Get a rucksack, _Sam watched as Kate grabbed pink cat one and Lepon grabbed a blue and green one with sharks and jelly fish on them.

_Scissors? _Lepon asked.

_Yep and pencils, _Sam replied. He watched Kate grab a blue pair of scissors and Lepon grab orange ones.

_Let's go checkout, _Sam looked at them.

**-The next day-**

Sam walked in Kate's room to see her and Lepon sitting in the hardwood floor. They were playing Uno and both had many cards in their hand.

_Hey Sam, _They both said not looking at him.

_Hey, _Sam sat down next to them.

_What are you doing? _Sam asked knowing they were waiting for the boys to wake up.

_Not much, _Kate put down many cards skip, skip, skip, reverse, plus 4, plus 2, etc., _Uno!_

_Oh My Dad Kate! _Lepon layed back and moaned.

_Well when you guys are done we need to get ready to enroll you guys, _Sam smiled knowing how much he loved school, _Y'all start today!_

_Sam please don't make us have to go! _Kate complained, _Right Lepon?_

_Uh, _Lepon looked down he honestly wanted to, _Yeah please don't!_

Sam could see Lepon lying but, he ignored it.

_At least for today you can go to school, _Sam looked at Kate, _And please no complaining!_

_Fine Sammy, _Kate put down her last card.

_Damn it Kate! _Lepon complained.

_And please don't say words like that! _Sam whined.

**-At the Primary School**

_Hey! _Some man came up with a kid that looked like Kate and Lepons age.

_Hello, _Sam shook his hand.

_I am Mr. York and I am your Headmaster (Principal)! _He looked at the kids and put his hand out for them to shake. Lepon shook his hand and Kate cowardly hid behind Sam.

_I guess your the shy one, _He smiled, _That's okay!_

_I am going to save the world and he thinks I'm the shy one, _Kate mumbled so Sam could hear but, not the headmaster.

_Are they going to be in the same class? _Sam asked hoping they wouldn't so they wouldn't fight.

_Yes! _Mr. York said excitedly.

_Oh, _Sam said trying to hide the worry of them exposing that they were not human, _Good!_

_Sammy, _Kate came out from behind him.

_Yeah? _Sam looked down at her. The headmaster looked down to the as he thought shy girl.

_We won't hurt each other, _Kate looked at Lepon, _I promise._

_Thank you, _Sam mouthed.

_That's good because we do not tolerate any kind of violence! _He said stern but, with a smile.

_Who is she? _Lepon asked looking at the girl that had been standing there the whole time. She had a tan colour and brown hair with bangs. They were in two braids that slid down her shoulders.

_This is Anna! _The head master said looking down at her.

_Hello! _She blushed seeing Lepon.

_She is here for any questions you have, _Mr. York looked at Sam, _She is in the same class as them._

_Good, Good! _Sam was happy to see they were going to be around humans.


End file.
